It Started with a Kiss
by Ichinen Pride
Summary: It all started with a harmless kiss from his catcher, a warm yet right feeling that began to stir up in his chest. He had thought that his battery partner was just acting like his teasing self, but it was just the opposite of that: he liked Eijun. But the boy didn't know how respond, he was confused and desperate for help; he seeks for love advice from his fellow roommates.


**A/N**

I wanted to write something fluffy, so here it is!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ace of Diamond

* * *

 **Act XX:** It Started with a Kiss…

There were days where Sawamura Eijun felt like the world hated him, it was as if everything he stood for was just brushed aside as a joke, or that no one took him seriously, it had always been like that. For example, there was this one time where he had been trying to cheer up his team when they were down by four runs, he called out and provided the players with his "words of wisdom" as he would call it, and what do they do? They yelled at him and laughed at his ridiculous phrases, after the game they would unintentionally bombard him with insults and punches -courtesy of Kuramochi- and by the end of the day, he would just brush it aside and join in on their caterwauling.

Today was no different, but this time, it was that bastard with the stupid glasses calling him out and upping his annoying behavior towards the first-year after a practice game.

Sawamura grumbled to himself as he picked up the remaining balls from the ground and began carrying them back to the equipment room, with smirking Miyuki tailing behind him, being his snarky self as usual.

"I was just saying that if you hadn't 'unintentionally' thrown that last pitch at that batter's ass, that we would've tied the game with a three-to-three point match. We could've had extra innings, Sawamura!" Miyuki snickered in glee as the boy tried to ignore him, wrenching open the equipment room and stepping inside.

"Shut up! Who could throw their best pitch if an idiot wearing those dingy glasses was their catcher? Besides that, you were smirking at me while I was warming up! How creepy can you get?" Sawamura dumped the arm load of balls into the bin and brushed the sleeves of his shirt as he turned around to face Miyuki with a scowl on his face, "You got some guts there, asking me to throw three inside pitches in a row. Sometimes I don't even know what goes on in that head of yours."

Miyuki grinned, he leaned against the doorframe of the room as he watched his battery partner moving over to straighten up the metal bats and putting away the last of the mitts. "Hey now, have I ever lead you astray before? Have some more faith in me, I'm _your_ catcher, and that means we're inseparable when it comes to these games. Just trust me, I'll be the one that makes all your pitches _shine_ on that mound."

How he had said that made Sawamura began to sport a light shade of red on his cheeks, he turned around and pointed accusingly at the catcher, "See, now you're even _saying_ weird things! 'Making my pitches shine', like what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He gritted his teeth and placed his his hands on his hips in a sassy gesture, "Tch, you're a real mystery, Miyuki Kazuya. I'd be surprised if there was some sort of big 'secret' that you have that no one else knows about."

If that were the case, then could he be the one to uncover that? Just thinking about what the odd catcher was hiding was making him more anticipated into finding out what he was keeping dormant!

Miyuki blinked at his statement, thinking about something for mere seconds before getting up from the doorframe and walking a bit closer towards Sawamura.

"Oh?" he said with a cocky smile, "You think I have a secret that no one knows about, Sawamura?" He stopped in front of the boy when they were only a few feet apart.

The younger nodded briskly and crossed his arms across his chest, "Doesn't everyone? Even an arrogant bastard like you should have at least _one_ thing that you're afraid of spilling out," He huffed, "But then again I guess your heart is too cold for these kinds of things." Sawamura didn't know why, but by just observing the second-year made him believe that the Miyuki he sees now, is the one that will never change. He'll always be the overconfident, cocky catcher that had made urged him to join Seido.

Having said that, Miyuki made a dramatic motion of clutching his own chest and staring at Sawamura with pain written in his eyes. With a pout he said, "Ouch, I'm deeply wounded by your words of harshness. Do tell me the reasons why you say that." He smiled.

Sawamura mumbled something unintellegent under his breath before speaking out, "For one, you never seem to be available to catch my pitches when Chris-senpai isn't around, and then later on in the day, I see you taking a nap in the dugout. You criticize my pitches and tease me whenever you get the chance to, _every single day_ , _and_ you always bail out on me when Kuramochi-senpai invites the team over to play a few rounds of Street Fighter! Seriously, it was a two versus two match up and you just had to _leave_ me there with those upperclassmen?! It wasn't even funny when Kuramochi-senpai landed that drop kick on my back!" The boy flapped his arms as he continued on his rambling, "That's why I said you have a cold heart! You're always making fun of me constantly and I just don't like you."

" _One. Bit._ " His brows furrowed as he began to nibble at his lower lip and turned his gaze away from Miyuki. Perhaps he went a little too overboard on his prattle, but that guy deserved it after all!

His eyes twitched as he spotted Miyuki's feet from his peripheral vision coming closer towards him. He glanced up and saw that his lips were drawn in a tight line as Sawamura instinctively began to back away at this new aura his catcher was sporting, being careful of avoiding the crates of baseballs as he suddenly felt his back hit the equipment room wall. "Wh-what are you doing, Miyuki-senpai?" He said in a half cocky, half shaky voice, maybe his words did get to him and now he's getting punished for it.

That wasn't good.

The first-year flinched in surprised as Miyuki's hand shot out and slammed into the wall just beside of his head, his eyes looked serious behind his glasses and the presence that radiated off of him made Sawamura nervous.

"You don't like me… you say." Miyuki repeated his words, his head lowered as he inched closer to the boy.

Sawamura nodded hastily in response, "Y-yeah, that's right! Did you not hear me before?" He didn't like it when people repeated his words.

"Ha… Well that's going to be a problem then," Miyuki started chuckling, he tilted his head up and looked into Sawamura's shaking eyes, he then lifted his other hand up and caressed the boy's cheeks gently in a slow manner, "Because _I like you._ "

Before Sawamura could register what was happening, he saw Miyuki tilt his head and lean in closer, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in utter shock as his cheeks began to burn and Miyuki fell back, releasing his hands from his face and taking a small step back. He had on a warm smile, his eyes looked sentimental behind his spectacles and the catcher wore an expression that Sawamura had never seen before.

The room fell silent between the two battery partners, Sawamura could feel his heart beginning to thump wildly in his chest, his body was heating up with this unknown feeling that he knew, could not just be brushed away that easily. He wanted to say something snarky and sarcastic and barbaric, but after what Miyuki had just laid on him, what could he possibly say?

"A-ah… U-umm!-" Was what he managed to stutter out, he took a quick guess that he looked like a blubbering mess right now, his hands were shaking and his face probably bore the color of a bright tomato.

 _Miyuki Kazuya just kissed me. Miyuki_ fucking _Kazuya just kissed me!_ That mantra replayed in his mind over and over again as he only stared in confusion at the said boy in front of him.

"W-why did you… do that." His voice came out shakingly.

Miyuki raised a brow in amusement, "I told you didn't I? I _like_ you, Sawamura, isn't that a big hint in it of itself?" He chuckled and ran a hand lazily through his hair, avoiding eye contact with the boy as a new thought struck him.

"Ah… wait a moment, could this be maybe… your first?" Judging by how nervous and antsy he looked, it was safe to assume so. It was either that, or Miyuki's undenying charm towards him had caused him to be in this state. He decided to go with the latter.

As if his face couldn't get any hotter, Sawamura gritted his teeth and threw his arms out, "S-so what if it was?! You have some nerve to surprise me with this, Miyuki Kazuya!" _Goddamn I'm stuttering too much, why him though?! I'm so lost!_

The second-year smirked and cocked his head in closer, "Oh? So you were expecting that I would lay one on you?" He said cheekily.

Sawamura immediately shook his head and began to clumsily straighten up the things that he bumped into, "I did not! It's just that- you- err-... Ahg!" He fumed and quickly finished up in the equipment room and shoved past the smirking catcher, not wanting to see his face, much less continue on this conversation any longer.

"G-good night, Miyuki Kazuya!" He said in a rather loud voice which cracked slightly, as he stomped away angrily towards his dorm in embarrassment and confusion.

The now alone boy turned around as he smiled to himself, locking up the equipment room and began walking in an even pace towards his dorm.

A quiet chuckle soon escaped his lips as he tilted his head up and stared up at the orange sky, nightfall was coming soon. Thoughts lingered his mind, mainly about how Sawamura reacted towards his sudden confession. Miyuki had been planning to tell the boy sooner or later that he harbored feelings for him, but the times weren't right, and he didn't want to suddenly spring at the brunette all too suddenly. But today's situation was just _perfect,_ they were alone in an enclosed space with no one watching, if there was no other timing as right as this one, then Miyuki didn't know what else he could say.

Now all that's left is to see what Sawamura's response will be. Although knowing him, Miyuki already knew the answer that would follow.

"Why does he still call me by my full name anyways?" Miyuki suddenly recalled outloud in amusement as he laughed heartily to himself.

ლლლ

As Sawamura reached his room, he flopped on to his bed and buried his face in his pillow, the flushed cheeks were still not lingering away. His heart was still beating fast as he gripped the bed sheets and let out a muffled groan. He had to calm down to collect his thoughts in a organized matter.

 _Okay, so did Miyuki-senpai really just confessed to me just now? I'm not dreaming this up am I…?_ He suddenly shot up from his pillow and smacked his head on the top bunk just above him. He cried out in pain and gritted his teeth, rubbing the wound gingerly.

"Alright, this is real life." He confirmed.

He then sat up and hugged his pillow tightly to his chest. _What the hell… After all that crap I gave to him about being a heartless bastard, he just suddenly announces that he_ likes _me, is this another one of his jokes or… Is he dead serious?_ Sawamura thought about it for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh.

 _Wait a minute, this is Miyuki Kazuya we're talking about, when is he ever serious about anything?! Well besides anything that has to do with baseball, but anything other than that he just brushes aside as a freaking joke! Gah! I don't even know what goes on in that guy's head sometimes!_ He thought to himself.

"... But do I like him back?" He suddenly asked to no one in particular. The boy let out a frustrated groan and flopped back down on to his bed. "Damn, I don't know how I feel. I have no clue how love works! … Hold on a minute… so he's in love with me?!" He said incredulously, eyes widening. His mind was working over time _and_ the late shift at the moment.

The boy threw the pillow aside and rolled off the bed. Sitting up he thought for a moment on what he should do. With his cheeks still flushed, he bit his thumb nail as he thought about what his plan of action should be, "I need some advice on this, I'm too dumb to figure this out on my own."

ლლლ

"Uhh, mind repeating that? _You_ are asking _me_ about some advice pertaining to _what_?" Kuramochi asked in surprised, he was sitting in the lunch room snacking on some rice balls with Masuko sitting across from him. Sawamura managed to pull up a chair to sit beside the wrestling maniac and nodded slowly, he had thought that maybe his roommates would know what he should do.

"I _said,_ I need some advice on- on-," he swallowed a lump in his throat as he croaked out, " _L-love…_ "

As those words reached his ears, Kuramochi choked on a mouthful of rice. He waved his hands frantically as he coughed and spluttered, and pointed roughly at the drinking machine in the corner of room. Sawamura's eyes widened as he got the message: he raced over to where the drinks were stored and filled a plastic cup up with water, then handing it to his choking upperclassman.

After a few large chugs, Kuramochi let out a huge sigh of relief as he wiped away the droplets from his mouth with his arm."Ah… that's better." Then, with the eyes of a predatory hawk, he turned his gaze towards Sawamura and latched his hands on to his arms, "And what's this I hear about?! Love advice?! Who is it? Is it Wakana?!" He shook the poor first-year senseless as the brunette tried to calm him down with Masuko also helping to smooth out the situation.

"I-it's not her! I swear it isn't! It's- It's-!" Kuramochi stopped and looked on at him with a curious expression as Sawamura began to stutter. He turned his head away from his roommate and lowered his gaze, his lips were drawn in a tight line.

Kuramochi seemed to understand his predicament and released his hold on him and sat back in his seat. "Okay, I get it. This is your first time experiencing this sort of feeling am I right?"

The boy nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah…"

"Look, I won't pry any more into who you're having feelings for, but let's start with _you_ first. Explain what's bugging you and maybe Masuko," he nodded his head towards his friend who acknowledged him back, "and I can help."

Sawamura looked up at his upperclassmen, he was grateful that he had trustworthy friends that he could explain his situation to, he wasn't cut out for dealing with it on his own. "S-so this person, I don't really like them, and I had said all these mean things about them. They didn't counter back with a retort, and right when I finished admitting that I hate their guts, they suddenly confessed and told me that they _liked_ me." His cheeks flushed and he rubbed his knees together, "Th-thats when they kissed me… But on the cheek!" He quickly added in before they had any ideas.

Kuramochi pursed his lips as he leaned in a bit from his chair. "Hmm, so you're saying that you initially 'hated' this person, and now that you know that they 'like' you or whatever, you're having mixed feelings about this and want to know if you love them back?"

The boy nodded again, "Yeah, that's what I'm really confused about! How can you hate someone, and then that person you hate, suddenly tells you that they like you?! It doesn't make any sense at all!" He cried out in frustration.

"Hmm, this person you're describing sure does sound a bit familiar," Kuramochi tapped his chin questionably, "Do I know them?"

"No! You don't!" Sawamura quickly countered back, he didn't want his teammates to know the identity just yet, not before he finds out how to handle this first, or else he'd never hear the end of it. This was Miyuki Kazuya they were discussing about here!

Kuramochi raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders, "Well your problem is quite easy to solve, but first tell me this: have they ever made your heart race before? Do you feel a sort of 'connection' towards this person?"

The boy had to take time thinking this over. _Connection? Well he and I make a pretty good battery I guess, and whenever we're in a pinch, we would always have the same mindset on what pitch to throw when we're cornered… Does that count? And whenever my pitch resonates within his mitt, that alone is enough to make my heart pump with exhilaration… Oh god I_ do _like!_

Sawamura groaned internally and pursed his lips. _Wait, so this is what love is like? Weird…_ He never realized that love was this simple.

"Uhh, I guess I do feel a kind of connection with them. We always seem to think alike when the situation is troublesome, and whenever we succeed, my heart starts racing faster and faster." Sawamura began to feel a smile forming on his lips as he broke out in a grin. "That feeling… it's amazing."

Kuramochi and Masuko looked at each other in confusion, just what in the world was their underclassman referring too? But what ever he seems to be talking about, he seems pretty passionate and excited it about it.

"Sawamura-chan, I guess you found your answer then. Love is something that comes at unexpected times, it springs at you with open arms, and it's up to you whether you want to accept your feelings," Masuko let out a small smile, "This person, it seems as though you really don't exactly 'hate' them, but you just haven't spent enough time getting to know them yet. You say you have a connection with them, but now you just need to open up a bit more to them and accept them into your life."

Kuramochi looked at power hitter with his mouth agape, who knew that a big guy like him had such deep words of wisdom. It was really surprising, that Kuramochi didn't know what else to add in, "Err, yeah, what Masuko just said; if only you would let loose a bit more, and take the time to hang out with them, that you'll find the answer you're looking for! Or something close to that…" he trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Sawamura had listened intently towards his two roommates and then bobbed his head enthusiastically; the answer that he was looking for? It seems like he was overthinking it after all, "I-I see! So that's it! I guess I _do_ have feelings for him!" _I never realized that I was into boys. Surprises are always around the corner, huh?_ "Haha… Great, now what do I do? Do I confront him again and tell it them straight?!" His heart was thumping in anticipation as Miyuki's cheeky smile appeared in his mind.

Kuramochi winked and gave him a thumbs up, "If you think you got it, then go for it! Honestly, you're a such a handful to look after, but I want the best for you. And if this person treats you badly," he then smacked his fist into his other hand and grinned, "They'll have _me_ to answer, hyaha!"

Masuka nodded and leaned across the table to pat Sawamura comfortingly on his shoulder, "We won't let your first love be one that you regret."

Sawamura felt incoming tears well up in his eyes as he quickly wiped them away with the crook of his arm. He sniffled and gave his best grin at his upperclassmen, "Y-yes! Thank you, Kuramochi-senpai, Masuko-senpai!" He bowed his head and got up to leave.

Making his way to the door, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes determined and he held up a hand, "I won't screw this up!" And with that said, he exited the room.

Kuramochi sighed as he picked up another rice cake and took a bite out of it. "I swear, I'm becoming more and more like a father figure to that boy."

Masuko let out a small laugh and stared at the door, "Well that's not exactly a bad thing is it, Kuramochi? It's kind of nice to have someone to look after."

"Mmm, I guess… Wait! Hold up a minute!" Kuramochi jerked up from his seat, his eyes widened as he stared at where Sawamura was sitting just seconds ago, "That guy… Didn't he say ' _he'_ towards the end?! His first love is with a boy!" His eyes narrowed and another thought struck his mind, "And I _did_ say that this person he was describing sounded familiar…"

 _It couldn't be…_

ლლლ

Sawamura was feeling adrenaline race in his blood as he walked around the empty practice field. The sky had turned to a dark shade of orange as the sun began to set over the horizon. The boy had initially wanted to confront the catcher in his room to once and for all give him his answer. But after walking midway towards his door, he chickened out and made a mad dash for the fields. So much for that plan.

Although his friends had encouraged him to follow his feelings, he still didn't know if he was up for it. He can admit that he's sometimes dense towards some things, and the words that leave his mouth aren't exactly "intelligent", but is he really worth Miyuki's time?

He gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair in frustration, "Gah! I have no choice but to tell him then!" _That I'm not the right person for Miyuki, that I'm too dumb to understand things as complex as this._

"Tell who, what, exactly?"

The first-year stiffened as he glanced over his shoulder, and low and behold, it was the boy that he was having mixed feelings with strolling up to him with his hands stuffed down his pockets. He was wearing that signature smile of his as he stopped just a few ways behind him.

"Yo!" He said happily, waving his hand.

Sawamura frowned and immediately spun around, pointing his finger at Miyuki, "You! What are you doing here?! St-stalking me now?! Is that it?" He said, accusingly.

Miyuki held up both of his hands up in a mock surrender, "Oops, looks like you got me there!" He smirked.

The boy growled, "I knew it!"

"Haha, calm down, it was Kuramochi who told me where you were. Apparently he saw you running out towards the fields as if a ghost was chasing after you! He wanted me to see if something was wrong." Miyuki grinned and crossed his arms, "So, are you staying late for more practicing or what?"

Sawamura fumed and looked away, avoiding the other's gaze. _How can he be so calm after confessing to me? My heart feels like it's about to burst and here this bastard is, holding a normal conversation with me with that stupid smile on his face!_

… _Well, it's not like a_ hate _that smile or anything…_

"I… I'm not staying late today," He muttered, "I actually wanted to talk to you about earlier. When you… c-confessed to me." Sawamura stammered out, and turned to once again hold the other's gaze, "Why though?! Why _me_? I don't understand… After all these months playing together, you never once told me, and plus I'm too dense to understand these kinds of things!"

Miyuki frowned at the frustrated boy, he never intended it to result in this, Sawamura was a mess right now and he had to calm him down. "Sawamura, does it really matter about dumb, or dense you are? That you can't read the atmosphere and always go on a rampage at games?" As those words reached the pitcher's ears, he felt his heart being squeezed, it hurt. His chest was tightening up and he gritted his teeth.

Yet, he could not find his voice.

With his silence, Miyuki continued, "You're always loud, and obnoxious at times when everyone is in a serious pinch, the pressure that the games are putting on us is intense. And yet, you brush it off as if it were a tiny insect; you turn towards the rest of the team and say these ridiculous phrases that immediately lifts the member's spirits up." His face relaxed and he smiled softly, "So what if you don't understand the situation you're in? You were always overcoming the pressure of the mound during games, so why can't you do that now?"

Sawamura's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop.

Why… he asks…

"I… I don't know. At times, I always thought that I was a burden on the team. That I'll never have the spirit to play _as_ hard as you guys. And you, Miyuki-senpai" he gritted his teeth and stared at the ground, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I'm no good for you! This isn't a match, and my stupidity doesn't count here! I'm always bothering people during school hours and it actually bugs me when they laugh at me for my foolish words! If you want me to return your feelings, then you'll have to accept everything that comes with me: my stupidity, my denseness, my lack of shutting up my mouth when the times call for it, and-!"

That was when Miyuki made his move: he flung himself towards the shaking boy and wrapped his arms around the trembling pitcher. Sawamura stiffened as he looked up to see Miyuki's head buried in his shoulder. A single teardrop fell from his eyes as he gaped at the other.

Miyuki's grip tightened as Sawamura's chest heaved, "Sawamura… Didn't you notice earlier? I _have_ already accepted all of you, the _best_ qualities of you: you're willingness to cheer up the team, you're impenetrable determination, you're unwavering spirit, _and you're bright smile._ If I hadn't concluded within myself that this is someone who I want to fall in love with, to spend my days with during my highschool life, then why would I have confessed to you in the first place?"

"You're _perfect,_ just the way you are, _because_ of those qualities, even the ones you had said you despised. It _defines_ who you are."

That was when Sawamura let loose, his face tightened and more tears fell down his cheek, he had no words to say to the boy as he cried out and wrapped his own arms around his catcher. Miyuki let out a soft smile and gently rubbed his trembling back slowly.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this, but the sun was setting and soon casted a yellow streak across the sky.

After Sawamura had calmed down, Miyuki and released the boy and smiled at him, "You know what's kind of funny?"

The pitcher rubbed away the last of his tears and frowned at him, he wasn't in the mood for a joke. "What?"

Miyuki grinned and held his arms out, "Look at where we are."

Sawamura cocked his head in confusion and began looking around, he saw the same familiar surroundings that he's always seen everyday during practice so what was this idiot talking about? "... We're on the practice field next to the equipment room. How is that amusing?"

The catcher laughed and pointed to the shed, "This, is where our first day at Seido started, and now here we are again. We've come in a complete circle!"

The brunette's eyes widened in realization and immediately looked back and forth for confirmation, "Th-that's true! Oh god this is crazy!" Does this means that fate and superstitions were actually real?

Miyuki went up to him and poked his cheek playfully, "So? Do I have a chance since fate leaded us to this place again?"

Although as annoying as this guy can get, Sawamura already knew his answer, and he would promise to himself, that he will _not_ let himself down. "I… I guess so." his cheeks flushed and he turned away from his gaze, embarrassed.

"Hey now, don't be like that," The second-year mused out loud, "Kiss me, Sawamura." He said all too suddenly.

Sawamura flinched and stared at the other incredulously. Did he hear him right? "E-eh? Why do you want me to kiss you?"

Miyuki smiled and rested his hand on his hip, "You said I had a chance, but _I_ , being a demanding person I am, want to see _you_ make the first move." He raised a brow in amusement at the boy now flustered.

"Th-that's ridiculous! This is _exactly_ why I hate your guts, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura fumed and stomped his foot in frustration at the boy.

"Haha! Thank you very much!"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Sawamura was at a loss, he _did_ kind of stated that he liked Miyuki, but could he actually pull this off? He mentally slapped himself. _Well, I have nothing to lose anyways._

The boy shyly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Miyuki's lips, he pulled away slowly after that as he felt himself blush all the way to his ears. "Th-there? Happy? I kissed you."

Miyuki stared at him for a second before pulling Sawamura into his arms and kissed him back. He poked his tongue out at Sawamura's lips, asking for entrance, which he surprisingly let in. Miyuki dominated over Sawamura as he felt the other's tongue against his own, it was sheer bliss.

Sawamura's eyes were tightly closed as he felt a peak of sweat on the back of his neck. This kiss… It was intense and he was enjoying every second of it.

But it didn't last long to his disappointment. As Miyuki pulled back, a string of saliva extended from their lips as it snapped and left the two boys panting slowly. The two looked at each other, their eyes lidded as Sawamura placed his head against the catcher's chest and hugged tighter.

"This… So _this_ is love."

Miyuki smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah. And I'm glad that was with you, Eijun."

ლლლ

 **Omake:**

After Sawamura had ran off towards the fields, Kuramochi had weighed in on his guess from earlier and called Miyuki over to the lunch room.

"Yo, Kuramochi, you need something- Hey!" Miyuki swiftly dodged an incoming jab from the shortstop

"You bastard! So it was _you_ who Sawamura was asking love advice about! I should've known!" Kuramochi growled and pointed accusingly at him. "Look here! If you try to do anything funny to the boy then I'll introduce you to a friend of mine called _my fist!"_

Miyuki laughed and waved his hands in front of him, "Woah there! Don't you worry 'bout a thing, I know what I'm doing, why would I hurt the one that I have feelings for?" He answered sincerely.

Kuramochi looked taken aback as he backed away and pursed his lips, "You _do_ make a valid point… But don't think I'll go easy on ya even _if_ you're my teammate!"

The catcher grinned and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Oh, did you see where Sawamura went? I saw him leave my room as soon as I came out of the baths."

The shortstop mumbled something unintelligent and pointed towards the fields with his thumb, "That idiot just sprinted past here and towards the fields, and knowing him, I bet he was trying to find a way to talk to you but chickened out."

Miyuki laughed and patted his shoulder, "That's so like him. Well, I guess I'll go see him then!"

Kuramochi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Hey take it easy on him, it's his first time experiencing something like this you know."

"Oh I know, I also know that he'll accept my confession either way~ I mean, it's practically obvious that he's attracted to my charms~" He giggled mischievously to himself.

"Tch, like who would anyways…" Kuramochi grumbled to himself.

Miyuki tapped his chin in thought, grinning, "Hey, Kuramochi," he asked suddenly, "Do you think he has enough knowledge about sex ed yet?"

That was when the shortstop snapped as he leaped towards the catcher in rage, "Miyuki you bastard!"

* * *

 **A/N**

I love big brother Kuramochi, he will always be over protective of Sawamura~ :)


End file.
